


Why Did You Do It ?

by graziied



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: An Alternate Ending ??, Angst, Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graziied/pseuds/graziied
Summary: The light has breached the grey room and Kaneki hopes to hold it in his hands.





	Why Did You Do It ?

**_Day 1_ **

Light has breached the cold and somewhat lonely room, slipping from the glass pane, its warmth seemed to search for someone as if to highlight that they were still here, and Kaneki hoped that whoever the light wanted to reach was there as well. For if the person wasn’t then he could have lost his own light.

He has not touched the body from the moment it came contact with the strecther to the moment that it touched the hospital bed. He has not touched the body, he only stood beside it. Brooding. But who was he to brood over anything ? His dear friend, he hoped, would awake and pull him out of his confusion. How Kaneki longed to touch him. How he longed to tell his friend that he was not at fault, that he loved and missed him. That he, Hideyoshi Nagachika, was someone Kaneki would die for.

But all he could do now was wait.

_** Day 2  ** _

Though it was another day of Hide not opening his eyes Kaneki’s heart ached less. The sun still shone, and it’s bright rays have caressed the bruised skin of his unconscious friend. It still shone even if Kaneki thinks that a dark cloud flew upon his weary head. Every time he looked at Hide his heart ached less. It was going to be a long day for him.

That afternoon Kaneki grabbed a book, grabbed a chair, and positioned himself to the side of Hide’s hospital bed. He took his seat and flipped the book open, flipped the pages until he got to the page he left off from yesterday. A chilly breath came from Kaneki’s mouth even if this day was warm. His grip on that book was tight and it got even tighter when he scanned its contents.

“Crying does not indicate that you are weak. Since birth, it has always been a sign that you are alive.” it read. Wet patches have started to appear on the pages and Kaneki knew for sure that these tears were his. Oh, how he longed for them to be Hide’s if it meant to be his awakening.

**_Day 3_ **

Kaneki awoke with a new book in his hands. He seemed to have been reading a lot to pass the time. His head was upon the sheets of the hospital bed but it barely touched the limp arm of his friend. His eyes stung, his throat was itchy and dry, and his hands ached for they took the burden of holding Kaneki’s head when he was still sleeping. He noticed that there was no sunlight, and once he checked the clock that hanged in the grey walls of the room it struck 4am. He slept for a long time—how grief had struck him.

Grumbling, he picked himself up and sat erect in his seat. He placed the book aside and turned to look at his sleeping companion. He bet that if Hide had seen him sleeping like that he would have teased him to no end. He can’t seem to say the same for Hide though.

A loud clicking sound that seemed to echo pulled Kaneki out of his entranced state. A man in a white coat entered the room and looked at both of them with tired eyes. He had motioned for Ken to come closer and Ken obeyed. He was no stranger to doctors, and/or to dreadful announcements.

“ He should be able to open his eyes tomorrow.” What great news it was that almost made Kaneki cry again. He thanked the man and returned to his former place on the side of Hide’s bed, and there he slept once again but now with a light heart. It was way too early for him to cry. He would continue to take care of Hide once he awoke the same day.

**_Day_** **_4_**

By 7am of the next day Kaneki’s eyes fluttered open and by God did he wish that his ears weren’t deceived. A low groan was heard and he instantly jolted, his body erect and his eyes alert. His heart rate was higher than you could think of. Slowly he stood and leaned in to take a closer look at Hide. His eyes were barely open but Kaneki knew he could make it.

Another groan was heared andKaneki took Hide’s hand in his this time. It was something he hadn’t done in days. He rubbed the soft skin of his hand with his thumb and waited for Hide to open his eyes completely. The body had shifted and with one last long and low groan Hide’s eyes were finally fully opened.

Kaneki held in his tears and wrapped his arms, as gently as he could, around Hide’s head. He rested his hand on the back of Hide’s head and his own head was upon his. He buried his face in the blond locks he grew fond of and he couldn’t help but choke knowing that he couldn’t control his cries no longer. He pressed his lips on the blond man’s temple and whispered a “good morning” in the newly awakened’s ears.

Hide knew Kaneki was crying, he would know even if he were asleep. He let his best friend’s cries echo in the room and he hummed to reassure Kaneki that he wasn’t bothered by it. He leaned into the hand that had wrapped around his head and looked at Kaneki with kind eyes.

“ Good morning to you too! ” , was his cheery response. The sunshine had hit both of them that morning.

**_Day 5_ **

Getting Hide in the wheelchair was no struggle with Kaneki helping. He made sure that Hide would be as comfortable as possible. The nurses thanked him for his utmost cooperation and bid him goodbye. Kaneki had volunteered to bring Hide out of the hospital room. Even if he had just awakened the blond man already wanted to seek some sort of adventure. It’s like he hasn’t changed a bit.

“ Wheelchairs were made for gliding, Kaneki. Don’t go easy on me now.” , the darndest things this man would say. Kaneki only chuckled at him and promised him that he’ll take him around. The path to the exit was quite the noisy one; nurses were walking around, patients were all over the place, and the rustling of the medical equipment only proved his point. Kaneki looked down at Hide to see if any of this were bothering him but Hide only had his eyes set on the exit doors. He had his eyes set on going outside.

Before they reached the outside Kaneki couldn’t help but ask before the stomach acid could completely rise upand threaten his heart to explode. He steeled himself and held back his tears before opening his mouth to ask, “ Hide, why did you do it ?”

The double doors have separated and the two have stepped foot outside but still Hide was silent. But before Kaneki could have apologized Hide had hummed and he looked up at the man that had done nothing but care for him these past days and said...

 

“ It’s cause I love you.” ****

 

 

 

 

****

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like an alternate ending for Root A. I hope y’all like it !
> 
> P.S. I used a Jane Eyre quote


End file.
